1. Field of the Invention: This invention relates to the construction of a double panel window structure, and particularly one that is exposed to outside atmospheric conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art: Double panel window structures are known in the prior art. Most of these are formed of outer frames that comprise a plurality of elements. One such window structure uses a liquid adhesive on the flanges of the outer frame, but such adhesive is hard to control and the panel must be assembled quickly; otherwise, the adhesive will set up. In the event the adhesive has set up, it is necessary to reactivate the adhesive with a solvent, and after the panel is assembled, it is necessary to go back and trim the excessive amounts of adhesive off the panel which makes the assembly time-consuming and laborious.